<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Wife Hides Her Beauty by Chikaneclaes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850542">My Wife Hides Her Beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes'>Chikaneclaes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jealousy, Married Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hear the face behind the mask is so ugly?”<br/>“Even demons will be afraid!”</p><p>It’s the monstrous appearance of Lady Moors, hidden right below the mask! Everyone sympathizes with the lady’s wife Evie, who married such a women, but she also has a secret to hide-<br/>The wife, known as a terrible monster, was actually a great beauty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Wife Hides Her Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for any mistakes English is not my native language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I heard the monster lady was coming to the dance this year." "What? Is that true?" the high society women of Auradon questioned.</p><p>These rumors were often heard. In the empire, the "Monster Lady" was the second in command in terms of power in the entire empire. She was the mistress of the Castle on the Moors, where demons roamed.</p><p>It is said that the woman was so cruel that she was not even good at socializing with other people. However, they said that she spoke enough to obtain the essential information necessary to hunt down the demons and bring them before her, and tonight the woman decided to attend the ball in honor of His Majesty Benjamin.</p><p>"I heard the face behind the mask is creepy!" a blonde lady with a disgusted face speaks.<br/>
“Even the demons will fear him! I think that is why it easily hunts them "murmured the Duchess of Auradon before them.</p><p>The creepy face of the monstrous lady has become a loud topic since she showed up at the party. On the other hand, some people paid more attention to her wife.</p><p>"Poor woman! At a young age, she had to marry someone who looks like a monster in her mother's name!" said Doug the silly son.</p><p>“Other than that, I heard the young woman was resourceful! Didn't I save a girl from the demons in the north? Although I must admit that her beauty is also to be envied, they say that Queen Aubrey before getting married was afraid that King Ben would leave her for her "continued a man with black hair named Tim who was a scholar descendant of gruñon.</p><p>"A waste that she finds herself married to such a monster!" "Correct! Correct!" said those present in that group</p><p>On the other side of the room were two princes talking<br/>
“If you think about it Chad, maybe you can seduce her. It won't be that difficult. She finds herself trapped in an isolated castle, living with a monstrosity! How would a prince, like us, look in comparison to her monstrous wife? " Elijah spoke, a red-haired son of Ariel, to which the man simply nodded, with a malicious smile.</p><p>The nobles continued to chat happily, mainly gossiping about the monstrous lady and her wife. But some of the nobles did not end with just words, they even tried to seduce the wife of the "hideous woman". Prince Chad Charming was among them. His beautiful face was the reason why he enjoyed his life all the time, as he always received special treatment everywhere because of it. Furthermore, his images are the root of his overflowing confidence.</p><p>Prince Chad gave his servant money and made a request saying, "Come up with an excuse to make it look like we met by chance."</p><p>The servant was an expert in that field. If they gave him money, he might even make the ghost spirits meet as a coincidence.</p><p>In the middle of a classical style rose garden, the prince was able to confront the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, her rumored beauty was unmatched in reality.<br/>
"Oh hello?" I speak somewhat nervously without realizing it.</p><p>For him his greeting was perfect. I speak in a refined way. And of course he made attractive gestures. With which any woman who has had a conversation with him was captivated.</p><p>But what is this? He thought to himself when he saw that the blue haired woman was not paying attention to him. None of his main attributes like his smile seemed to work on the monster lady's wife. She simply looked at the prince once with her brown eyes and immediately looked away. Even when he said various words to get her attention, she answered without sincerity.</p><p>It seemed that she had no emotions towards her great appearance that was praised by all of Auradon. Chad finally lost his composure and screamed. “Why do you keep looking elsewhere? Hey? Don't you see that I want to talk to you "</p><p>She gave a silent sigh. As if determined, she replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but he's too annoying, and he's not attractive in my eyes."</p><p>"Excuse me?" he questioned offended.</p><p>"Really. His words to me mean nothing and his features right now are ... like those of a deep-sea fish that has just come out of the bottom." She continued while looking at the flowers "Sorry. After living with just the company of my wife, my standards have become higher. "</p><p>Then she turned around.</p><p>"Please excuse me. I have to go back to the dance."</p><p>She quickly walked away in case someone delayed her any longer. Leaving the shocked blond man with his mouth open in a state of confusion.</p><p>Mallory Moors's wife, Evelyn, hurried back to the banquet hall. Among the crowd, her wife was there along with Jay her best friend. Even when she was still, she caught her eyes. After seeing such an unpleasant man, her wife seemed to further purify her eyes. Others also surrounded their wife as if they also wanted to enjoy the eye cleaning effect. There were noises coming from all directions.</p><p>Evie murmured with a warm feeling. "Things are cheering up thanks to my wife!"</p><p>Evie's old childhood friend who walked up inadvertently and responded by saying, “That's it. Even if it's lively, it's never THAT lively with Mal. Of course. No one can beat Jay's extraordinary appearance. "</p><p>"What do I have to do? What if everyone loves my wife?" Look at that! Really, everyone sneaks up on him. "</p><p>"Evie most likely they are doing a test of courage." Carlos murmured with some humor.</p><p>"..." he came back to reality at the words of his friend, which after all were spot on.</p><p>When he thought about it, her wife, Mal, was only considered a monster to others. Due to the excitement of being in a strange place, she forgot about it for a moment.</p><p>I have to save her! He thought when she saw the woman's discomfort.</p><p>Evie walked quickly towards her. Mal, who was attracting everyone's attention, saw her. For the others, they could only see that she was emotionless with her mask. However, Evie was used to this and could read her emotions through her mask.</p><p>As if seeing her savior, her face was welcoming.</p><p>"Wife, you came back!" she said with a certain possessive tone taking her by the waist "Did you get all the information you needed?" I question the green-eyed woman with a hint of amusement.</p><p>"Of course". I speak Evie with a smile</p><p>Evie elegantly extended her gloved hand. Mal took her gently by the hand and escorted her out of the banquet hall in perfect manners. They left the people who were still full of curiosity and got into the carriage.</p><p>“Mal, I didn't think there would be so many people interested in us. You must have had a difficult time alone. "</p><p>On the other side of the carriage seat, Mal seemed to shrug.</p><p>“I also didn't think we would get so much attention. My wife must have been very ashamed to be accompanied by her horrible wife. "Muttered the green-eyed woman with some emphasis on my wife.</p><p>Evie was silent for a moment. Mal's figure caught her eyes. She saw some women today secretly brushing against her wife's physique and felt an immense desire to throw fireballs at them, so that they would not touch what was not theirs. Surely their minds were thinking, What if she didn't have the face of a monster?</p><p>She knew that Mal did not have a sports-trained body like the other nobles of Auradon. But his wife since she was a child, had worked her body because she fought through bloody battles. That's why it must have seemed very different to them. It had a unique natural atmosphere. No demon brought him fear. She did not bow her head to anyone. She never forgot her status as Mistress of the castle and became arrogant and proud for it. Even cruel to everyone in Auradon.</p><p>But there were moments when Mal showed a different side of herself, and all of them were always for Evie, since showing her so much tenderness. Even defending her fiercely when others harassed Evie and tried to hurt her. At times like this when she spoke of his "monstrous face," Evie's heart ached and he felt a pang of pain in his chest. Because Mal never believed her that she was beautiful.</p><p>Evie didn't know what to do and just tightened the hem of her dress. "Actually, you ..." She bit back the words that reached her neck. She pinched her thighs to contain the words. I shouldn't say it. She barely swallowed the words in her heart. After that, she looked around. Of course, there was no one. It was the inside of a moving carriage.</p><p>"Now that it's just the two of us, you can take off that horrible mask and be comfortable." The blue haired girl said with determination.</p><p>At Evie's words, Mal muttered "ah" and looked up.</p><p>"I can do that?" She asked politely and carefully. Mal never tried to show her face beyond the mask. But after a shocking encounter, in the end, she also gave up to some degree.</p><p>Sometimes Evie would persuade her and give her the courage to remove her mask.</p><p>"You will definitely be more comfortable." Evie put in more effort, knowing she was tempted to his wife. "Don't worry about me, I've adapted to your face now!"</p><p>That was a lie. Even after 100 years, she couldn't get acquainted with his face. How could you adapt to such an amazing face ...?</p><p>"Well then." Muttered the green-eyed.</p><p>Mal put her hand lightly on the magic device that was holding her mask. Evie began to prepare her heart and eyes. She knew she had to be careful about her reaction. However…</p><p>"I can not do this. I can't do something so cruel to you Evie, except today that you worked hard for the honor of our castle. I don't want to show you this face and make you feel more tired. "And with that Mal simply dropped her hand.</p><p>Evie's shoulders slumped. Thinking that her face would rather ease her fatigue. It was an eye cleaning. Why can't you say that? she chided herself. Her hands tightened on her dress and she felt her chest tighten. All of Mal's life was like this. The woman was known as a horrible monster before the entire empire even though she actually had great beauty.</p><p>But because of her mother and the experimentation the demons did on her by transmitting dragon traits to her, she thought she had a repulsive appearance. Because she cared so much about others, she hid her face. Evie remembers when she first saw his face, it was after the wedding ceremony had finished. When she remembered the shock of that day, Evie smiled sheepishly. Outside the gloomy window, she saw her and immediately thought it was a hallucination.</p><p>"Evie." Mal's sweet voice reached her.</p><p>“I am always grateful to you. Being married to a monster like me must be disgusting, but you didn't let that show on your face even on our wedding day, you've been the only person other than Jay who has shown me kindness. Since your arrival, our land has developed remarkably. The demons are more contained. Everything is awesome. No matter how much you think about it, you're too good for me. That's why I have to let you go free, I don't deserve such happiness! "</p><p>Evie, who was listening with a confused expression, was surprised.<br/>
Than? Divorce? Her heart was trembling with rage at what was said. She did her best to keep the hottie from noticing the change in her face.</p><p>Mal then said: “You have to endure life next to a monstrous and cruel wife. Living in a dingy old castle. In a territory where there are fights with demons to the death. We can get divorced quickly so you can get away from all of this and have a chance to marry the prince you always dreamed of. But what to do? I lost the divorce papers that I did with the help of a lawyer. "</p><p>"Really? What a shame!" she said with some pleasure at what was said about the loss of papers.</p><p>For a moment Evie felt remorse for that role. Remember those papers and how they fell to the ground. But of course, the paper landed in front of the fireplace. The wind blew and the paper was engulfed in flames. Evie couldn't do more than just watch the entire process in silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'll meet with the lawyer to do the new divorce papers." Mal continued without seeing her wife, staring at the road.</p><p>"Please do it slowly." Evie replied. Either way, the new divorce papers would also quietly disappear.</p><p>Evie wasn't thinking of divorcing her. Where could she ever find such a wife again? As she looked at Mal sitting across from her, she felt her ears turn red. To calm her mind, Evie reached into her pocket. Inside was a flower from the classic garden that she collected. Secretly, she collected the petals one by one until they reached the cocoon.</p><p>Mal and I will live together forever, no, always, no, always, no …… always!</p><p>As always, a good result came out. Until that day, she had never received a 'no at the end'. It was because most of the flowers had an odd number of petals. Annoying flowers that even had petals like the cosmos and forsythia were to be avoided.</p><p>The petal trick is always correct.</p><p>With a happy face, Evie looked out the window.<br/>
Whenever she thought of her fate with Mal, it was as if she had been weaving long, long threads since she was a child. She would not leave her wife for anything in the world, she would show Mal that they would be happy together and that she did not occupy any prince, when she had the most beautiful wife in the empire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked the one shot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>